¡Por todos esos suelta hormona!
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Ninguna se dio cuenta de lo que realmente hacían los chicos hasta que oyeron hablar de ellas. Si seguían siendo unos niños porque ¿qué tanto interés podrían tener estando pegados a la ventana? si sólo daba al patio, donde se colgaba la... ¡Depravados!


**Nyaaaa~! another one! La idea se me vino...ahora que lo pienso como que siempre pongo cómo se me ocurrió...como sea. La semana pasada bajé por una manzanita o lo que fuera y miré la puerta que da al patio de lavado, y mi mente de repente empezó a procesar cosas e ideas ¡y así quedó! no es nada del otro mundo pero me pareció gracioso imaginar tooOoodo lo que describe el fic. Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 aunque a quién le importa. Enjoy!**

Ya había pasado un año desde que el Torneo Fútbol Frontera había concluido. ¿Y ahora que pasaría? pues cada uno se fue por su lado, de regreso a sus hogares y a sus escuelas pero con la firme promesa de no desaparecerse por un largo tiempo y reunirse de vez en cuando. Como en aquella ocasión. Touko decidió que era su hora de ser la anfitriona de la siguiente "reunión", nada fuera de serie. Ofrecerles alojamiento a todos es su mansión donde hasta sobraban cuartos. Tener un partido como antes y salir el resto de la semana por distintos puntos de la Ciudad Inazuma.

-Los chicos se van a las habitaciones del la izquierda, y nosotras nos quedamos a la derecha ¿ENTENDIERON?- Enfatizaba en forma de amenaza a lo que todos asintieron sin pensarlo.- Bien ¡¿quién quiere ir a comer?- Y así fue prácticamente los primeros cinco días. Para el fin de semana acordaron el sábado aprovechar al máximo el día y el domingo reposar en casa para que el viaje de regreso no se les hiciera tan pesado.

-¿Y entonces aún no le dirás nada...?- Acaparaba la atención de nuevo Rika. Y había pasado un largo tiempo desde que ella no la molestaba con cierto temita que enfadaba a la pelisalmón así que esta vez no sabía de qué hablaba.

-¿Qué a quién?- Le preguntó con una ceja enarcada. Rika tiró sus brazos al aire en forma de fastidio.

-¡Despierta, Niña! ¡Queda un día! ¿No vas a aprovechar para decirle a Tsunami que te gusta de una vez por to...?- Touko junto con Aki y Haruna se le echaron encima literalmente tapándole la boca.

-¡Rika! No sabemos si los chicos siguen aquí...-Advirtió Touko entre dientes.

-O si ya están abajo desayunando.- Acompletó Aki al fin soltándola igual que las demás.

-Cierto.- Analizó avergonzada, sin embargo su cara cambió repentinamente a una de alegría extrema.- Pero no dijiste que no.- Aki y Haruna miraron acusadoramente a Touko.

-¡Ahora sí Rika-chan tiene razón!- Habló Haruna.- Esta vez no lo negaste.- La chica se acercaba lentamente a Touko mientras Rika se quedó hincada en la cama dando leves brinquitos. Aki estaba cruzada de brazos y mirándola de forma acusadora y Natsumi se limitaba a permanecer con una sonrisa divertida por los nervios de Touko.

-E-ese es otro tema.- Desvió su mirada hacia una esquina sintiendo más las miradas de sus amigas.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!- "Celebraron" las dos peliazules de la habitación abrazándose momentáneamente.

-Osea que sí te gusta el chico del mar.- Concluyó Aki.- Y POR FAVOR ya no te hagas la desentendida.- Se apresuró antes de que diera más vueltas al asunto de que "No es hora de hablar de eso" o "¿Qué pruebas tienen?". Natsumi se apiadó un poco de la chica y decidió interferir.

-Perdón por interrumpir esta "amena" conversación pero creo que deberíamos bajar a desayunar. Que me muero de hambre.- Dijo agarrando su estómago.

-Vaya.- Ironizó Rika.- Hasta que hablas. No has dicho casi nada en toda la semana.

-¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato...? ¿...O fue Goenji...?- Le siguió Haruna mirando cómo la blanca piel de Natsumi se tornaba en un rojo violento.

-Aunque tiene razón.- Interrumpió Aki.- Deberíamos bajar ya.- Y así acordado salieron de la habitación de la pelisalmón y bajaron las escaleras. Pero justo antes de llegar a los últimos escalones algunas de ellas podían jurar un "Ahí vienen" mascullado, de Midorikawa, Megane o Kogure, y el ruido de algunas sillas ser jaladas rápidamente. No se sabía y no le dieron importancia. Al entrar a la cocina la escena que encontraron se les hizo un poco peculiar y más conociéndolos. Los chicos parecían estar desayunando pero en un reclusorio o como castigo. Todos con las cabezas gachas. Ni entre ellos se miraban. Algunos quizá con fiebre por la coloración ligeramente rojiza. Y mucho menos miraban a las recién llegadas.

_-"¿Ehhhh...?" _Buenos días.- Dijo Touko tratando de romper el denso ambiente formado de repente.

-¡Buenos días!- Contestaron al unísono y con un tono cortante como no queriendo entablar una conversación. Y todo sin quitar la vista de sus alimentos o del mantel. Las chicas se miraron entre sí y sin poder hacer más tomaron asiento en sus lugares habituales. Durante el desayuno NADIE habló y "extrañamente" los jugadores sentados a lado de las cinco chicas fueron los primeros en terminar y retirarse.

La mañana había sido de lo más rara, hasta el día de ayer todo estaba normal y ahora las trataban como extrañas. Y el asunto no fue dejado ahí.

-¿Bueno creen que tenemos un virus o qué?- Cuestionaba Rika con molestia y el puño levantado.- ¿O teníamos algo en la cara?

-No soporto que nos vean así.- Comentaba Haruna desanimada.- Me hicieron sentir mal ¡y ni siquiera sé por qué se portaron así!

-Ni yo, Haru-chan.- Irrumpió Aki abrazando a la menor por los hombros tratando de consolarla.- A ver, piensen ¿qué hicimos ayer? no recuerdo haber hecho algo para enfadarlos.

-Pues...- Pensaba Natsumi atrayendo la atención de las cuatro.- Lo último que hicimos ayer fue la guerra de... ¿qué era eso?- Se giró hacia Touko dudosa.

-Balas de pintura, Princesa Natsumi.- Se burló la chica.- _"Gotcha" _para ser más precisa.

-Como sea.- Se defendió la pelilarga algo colorada.- Sí ¿¡de dónde sacó Midorikawa las pistolas, los chalecos y todo!- Volvió a preguntar desconcertada.

-Midorikawa-kun tiene unos contactos muy raros.- Habló Haruna con cierto temor en la voz.

-Volviendo al tema.- Interrumpió Aki al ver que se iban por las ramas poco a poco.- ¿Eso qué puede tener de malo? Si hasta nos ganaron por MUCHO.

-Y, recalcó, ¡me arruinaron la blusa!- Dramatizó Rika.

-Pues se lava y ya.- Respondió Touko con fastidio.- Y eso fue lo último que hicimos ayer. Nos cambiamos, nos duchamos y cada quién se fue a dormir. No le veo nada de malo.

-Por muy mal que me hicieron sentir pienso que lo mejor es o hacerles caso.- Opinó Haruna levantándose de la cama de Touko y bostezando.- No son tan importantes como para dedicarles tiempo.

-Yo opino lo mismo.- Agregó Aki imitando a la peliazul igual que las demás.- Si nos quieren ver raro ¿qué? ni que ellos fueran tan normales.

-¡Eso mismo!- Espetó Rika.

- ¿Quién quiere jugarse un partido de tenis?- Touko tomaba cinco raquetas mientras las demás la seguían por las escaleras hasta la cancha ubicada del lado contraria del comedor. Iban bromeando entre ellas pero Rika quién iba detrás de ellas se extrañó al ver a casi todos los chicos pegados a la ventana del patio trasero como moscas. Se ocultó detrás de la pared antes de bajar el último escalón y asomó levemente su cabeza para observar mejor aunque no tendría por qué. Al parecer los chicos estaban muy concentrados en lo que hacían. Comentaban entre ellos, ocasionalmente se callaban unos a otros y se reían o argumentaban tras uno y otro comentario.

-...Ya. Pasemos al de a lado.- Escuchó la voz de Endo.- Yo creo que...ese sí es de...

-No lo creo, Capitán.- Ahora era Fubuki quién le seguía.- Ese no es su estilo, _¿o sí__?_- Esto último lo había susurrado.

-Ojos que no ven...-Comentaron al unísono Tsunami y Kazemaru provocando las risas entre todos los presentes. Rika por más que fijaba su atención no podía ver más allá de las espaldas y las cabezas de prácticamente todo el equipo. Otros pocos estaban mirando una película en la pantalla plana. Ellos cubrían ¡toda la ventana! ni un hueco quedaba. De pronto, por el otro lado comenzó a oír de nuevo las voces de las gerentes y Touko. Se apresuró a ir con ellas antes de que los chicos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-Rika-chan, ¿dónde...?

-Se me quedó el celular en el cuarto, Haruna.- Respondía levemente nerviosa con un ademán.- ¿Nos vamos?- Y así de nuevo regresaron a la cancha de tenis. Pasó hora y media y decidieron terminar la partida. Estaban exhaustas y Haruna acompañada por Aki volvieron a la cocina por botellones de agua.

-¿De cuándo acá Natsumi-san corre tan rápido?- Preguntó Haruna. Aki tenía una pose pensativa para finalmente encogerse de hombros.

-Supongo que para andar persiguiendo a Goenji todo el día, debió aprender a correr.- Al tener esa imagen en su cabeza, pretendía dejar escapar una risa pero una mano sobre su boca se lo impidió. Se giró hacia Aki quien con la mano libre le señalaba hacia el frente encontrándose con la misma "escena" que Rika una hora atrás: más de medio equipo los cuáles daban la idea de que estuvieran hablando con la ventana. Riendo, dándose leves codazos entre sí y discutiendo seguro una tontería. Tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando Haruna tomaba las botellas en la mesa justo detrás de ellos y Aki las llenaba con agua.

-...JAJA, seguro que _ellas_ nos matarían si se enteraran.- Escucharon a Hiroto, pero si Hiroto es un "pan de dulce", dudaban que estuviera hablando mal de las chicas. Cruzaron miradas y regresaron con las demás que estaban acostadas a media cancha. Les repartieron los botellones, sin embargo Aki no podía dejar de pensar en de qué estarían hablando.

-¿Por qué cree que nosotras...? ¿Estaban hablando de nosotras?- Pensó en voz alta la peliverde entregándole la última botella a Rika.

-¿De qué hablas, Aki?- Le cuestionó la peliazul levantándose junto a ella.

-No, una tontería seguro, Rika. No te preocupes.

-¿Segura?- Le volvió a cuestionar insegura de su respuesta.

-Es por lo que vimos ahorita, ¿o me equivoco?- Interrumpió Haruna. Natsumi y Touko se unieron a ellas.

-Me quedé pensando en eso.- Aki miró de nuevo al interior de la mansión. A pesar de que el comedor estuviera muy lejos estaba un tanto preocupada por que el "asuntito secreto" entre los chicos tuvieran que ver con ellas. Eso era algo que no soportaba. Regresó su atención mirando la cara interrogante de las tres chicas.- Cuando Haruna y yo fuimos por las botellas, no estoy segura, pero me parece que estaban hablando de nosotras.-Finalizó.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?- Le preguntó Touko con los brazos cruzados.

-Cuando entramos a la cocina, Hiroto-kun mencionó algo de que "ellas" se enojarían si se enteraran de no sé qué, ¿y de quién más pudieron estar hablando?- Aclaró Haruna.- Y aparte estaban como pegados a la ventana como muéganos, y no se dieron cuenta de que estábamos ahí aunque eso no es importante.- Rika al oír esto, su expresión se volvió de sorpresa cosa que no pasó por las demás.

-Rika...- Incitó Touko a que la chica hablara.

-Antes de reunirme con ustedes, hace rato los chicos, pues...seguían igual de como Aki dice. Todos estaban ahí pegados como no teniendo otra cosa que hacer, y decían algo de estilos o no sé. Y se reían, y comadreaban, parecían borrachos o...estuvo raro.- Acabó agitando sus brazos al aire al no poder explicarse debido a ni ella saber cómo explicarles.

-¿Saben qué? tal vez todo esto lo hacen para hacerse los interesantes, llamar nuestra atención o hacernos pensar que traman algo, sinceramente no me importa ya.- Terminó diciendo Natsumi tomando un pequeño bolso de mano que se había traído.- Y otra cosa, esos niñitos no me van, ni nos van a arruinar nuestro último días de convivencia, así que yo digo que ¡vámonos al centro comercial!- Espetó haciendo que sus amigas la miraran aún como con duda.- Ok ¡vámonos a dar la vuelta por ahí!

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron las cuatro. La pelisalmón avisó al chofer y las cinco abordaron su camioneta.

Las chicas pasearon por la cuidad, algunas se pararon en algunos puestos a comprar ropa o joyería. Fueron por un helado y hasta fueron al cine. No fue sino hasta las cinco de la tarde que regresaron, ya más relajadas, se olvidaron por un momento de los pubertos esos jugadores de soccer. Entraron subiendo un poco su tono de voz sin darse cuenta. Subieron las escaleras y dejaron las bolsas de las compras que traían en sus cuartos. Bajaron de nuevo suponiendo que al estar ausentes un buen rato los chicos borrarían su actitud misteriosa. Error: ahora las cinco en conjunto pudieron comprobar que lo que Rika, Aki y Haruna decían no era una broma. Seguían tan atentos como siempre, apretados y aplastándose los unos a los otros.

-Les dijimos.- Comentó Rika dirigiéndose a Touko y Natsumi.- Al parecer ni cuenta se dieron que estuvimos ausentes la mitad de la tarde. Natsumi notó efectivamente que no todos los jugadores estaban ahí. Buscó con su mirada y no muy lejos de ahí estaban los estudiantes más pequeños como Kabeyama y Kurimatsu, y Toramaru. También estaba ahí Tachimukai, y exceptuado de los grandes, ahí estaba Tobitaka. Al igual que Megane. Todos ellos metidos en un videojuego de carreras en la sala de la mansión.

-Oigan.- Les llamó al pelilarga acercándose a ellos seguida por las cuatro chicas.

-¿Qué pasa?- Habló Kurimatsu sin quitar la vista de la pantalla y los controles.

-¿Ustedes saben qué están haciendo los demás ahí pegados a la puerta de la cocina?- Volvió a cuestionar Natsumi. Pero esta vez todos se asombraron, hasta Kurimatsu haciendo que perdiera en el juego. Sólo Kogure comenzó a reír sostenido su estómago, Tobitaka, Megane y Shido estaban sonrojados y los demás silbaban y miraban hacia otro lado.- ¡Entonces sí saben!- Espetó acusadoramente

-¡Nos pueden decir de una vez POR FAVOR!- les pidió Aki con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Al parecer la salida al fin y al cabo sirvió de poco.

-Yo les digo, es más, les ayudo.- Habló Kogure levantando la mano como niño pequeño y recuperando el aire.

-¿Qué vas a pedir a cambio?- Interrumpió Haruna poniéndose al frente de las cinco y con las manos en la cintura.

-Nada.- Sonrió al ver a Haruna con la boca tan abierta como podía, y a las demás también perplejas.

-¿N-nada?- Se aseguró la menor.

-Nada de nada.- Se acercó a las cinco con una mirada escondiendo una travesura.- Después de todo, cuando se enteren de lo que hacían esos "pequeños", esto se va a volver un circo.- Ya, definitivamente tenían que saber AHORA qué hacían. Kogure se dirigió con las demás a la cocina, volteó unos segundos detrás de él y divisó a los más pequeños, a Megane, Tachimukai y Tobitaka haciéndole señales para que se arrepintiera. No hizo caso y salieron de la sala.

-Bueno, por lo menos ahora estamos a salvo. Las chicas saben que nosotros no estamos con ellos.- Suspiró Megane recostándose en el sillón mientras los demás asentían.

-A ver, ustedes se quedan aquí, cuando yo les haga la señal se acercan poco a poco, y listo.- Explicó.

-¿Es todo?- Preguntó Rika frotando su nuca.

-Eso es todo. Créanme, después de esto, nada se les va a hacer poco, ushishi.- Se acercó a los chicos quienes seguían en las mismas que antes. Cuántas horas llevaban de pie ¿Seis? ¿Siete?

-Ey chicos, ¿siguen aquí? ¿Puedo unirme?- Preguntó sin que los demás apartaran su vista.

-Lo siento, Kogure. Eres muy pequeño como para "debatir" esto.- Contestó Tsunami.

-Sí. No queremos traumarte.- Completó Domon con una sonrisa abierta. Kogure siguió haciéndoles un par de preguntas sobre lo "emocionante" de su acción. Mientras tanto, las cinco aguardaban a que las llamara el pequeño bromista. Haruna estaba atenta a que ese momento llegara.

-Ok, sé que al principio dije que dejáramos el asunto en paz pero Kogure ya me metió el bichito de la duda.- Relevó Natsumi pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Aclaremos que no es por ser chismosa. Si tiene que ver con nosotras, obvio nos tenemos que enterar.- Añadió Rika haciendo que las demás estuvieran de acuerdo.

-Aún así, esa "imagen" de ellos se me hace tan... ¿estúpida?- Comentó Aki mirando de nuevo de reojo al pequeño Kogure y lo que hacía.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso se enamoraron de la lavadora?- Ironizó Rika riendo.

-¿De la lavadora?- Preguntaron las tres gerentes dudosas. Touko miró a Rika pero se extrañó más de las gerentes.

-Recuerde, atrás de la cocina está el cuarto de lavado y secado. Junto al gimnasio.- Aclaró la pelisalmón. Las tres suspiraron entendiendo el comentario de la peliazul. Sin embargo Natsumi después de unos segundos las miró con algo de horror en el rostro.

-Pero si ayer ahí...-

_-"Al fin se dieron cuenta"- _Pensó Kogure sonriendo, y al fin haciéndole una seña a Haruna con la mano para que se acercara con las demás cautelosamente. Las chicas hicieron caso acercándoseles lo más callado que podía.

-No creo que esté bien lo que hacen.- Comentó aguantando su risa.- Las chicas son buenas y no se merecen que se burlen de ellas.

-Oye, es la única oportunidad que vamos a tener en la vida.- Habló Midorikawa.- ¿Tienes idea de cuántos chicos quisieran estar en nuestro lugar en estos momentos? Además, no nos estaos burlando de ellas. Después de esto hasta las vamos a adorar.- Dijo recalcando lo último y relamiéndose los labios.

-Pero no las podrán ver a la cara como antes.- Volvió a comentar Kogure.

-¿Quién va a querer verles la cara cuando sus senos son mejores?- Los defendió Goenji descolocando a las cinco chicas.

-Y si a alguien el quieres echar al culpa, échaselas a ellas.- Añadieron Endo e Ichinose.- Para qué dejan ahí sus sostenes.- Dijeron desvergonzadamente sonrojando notablemente a las chicas.

-Esas cosas dejan mucho a la imaginación.-Comentó cierto delantero.

-¡Goenji!- Natsumi no soportó más aunque hubiera aguantado un poco más de tiempo y cualquiera de las otras cuatro igual los reprochaba o se tiraba a golpearlos. Al fin después de horas los chicos pusieron atención en algo que no fuera la puerta, y se encontraron con lo peor. Y si todavía se preguntan ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? o ¿Por qué? pues aún con la rabieta por la cabeza y con un humor de los mil demonios comprendieron a la perfección de qué se trataba: El día anterior al acabar la guerra de pinturas, antes de irse a dormir lavaron su ropa ¿incluyendo? pues la ropa interior. Y al parecer habían dejado colgando sus, ejem, sujetadores, sostener, brasieres, como quieran llamarle. El ambiente se tensó

-¡Pero si cubrimos la ropa con una sábana!- Espetó Aki.

-¡Fubuki la quitó!- Todos acusaban señalando al peliplateado.

-¿¡YO! ¡Endo e Ichinose me dijeron que lo hiciera!- Se excusó ahora apuntando a los dos castaños. Ni Aki ni Rika lo procesaban.

-¡Tsunami nos convenció!- Acusaban al pelirrosa.

-¡Fue idea de Goenji!- Gritó.

-...- Pero el delantero no se defendió.

-¡Oséa que sí fue tu idea!- Explotaron las cinco. Los chicos se aterrorizaron, no sabían si lo rojo en sus caras era por que estaban sonrojadas, o lo más seguro, por el enojo y el aura maligna que se cargaban.

-¡Yo me encargo de estos PERVERTIDOS!- Rika se abrió paso entre las cinco apretando sus puños pero Kazemaru y Hiroto se interpusieron entre ella y los asustados chicos.

-¡Espera un momento!- Hiroto se colocó frente a ella extendiendo a los lados sus brazos evitándole el paso.

-¡Esto es un error! ok sí, no lo negamos, estábamos viendo sus...ehh... el punto es que estamos muy arrepentidos y haremos todo lo que sea necesario para que nos disculpen.- Se disculpaba Kazemaru y todos los chicos del lugar afirmaban sus palabras. Tanto ellos como las chicas esperaban la reacción de Rika... no mejoró la situación.

-... Mis ojos están aquí arriba.- Les señalaba.

-¡Ja! ¡Les dije que el más grande era de Rika!

-¡DARLING!- Chilló la peliazul.

-¡ICHINOSE-KUN!- igual gritaron las demás. De él esos comentarios no eran tanto de esperarse. Tsunami y Handa comenzaron a carcajearse pero Midorikawa les dio una patada por lo bajo callándolos. Entre el ajetreo en que las chicas comenzaban a amenazarlos de muerte, Haruna alcanzó a escuchar que Kogure la llamaba y fue con él.

-¿¡QUÉ!- Eso llamó la atención de todos. Ellas, pensando si había otra "sorpresita" más. Ellos, suplicándole a su Dios que no fuera otra acusación.- ¿¡Que llevan toda la tarde haciendo competencia para adivinar de quién es cada sostén!- Las cuatro giraron su cabeza lentamente y con un aura peor que hace unos segundos. Haruna se les unió. Había sido algo así...

_X.x.x. Flashback x.x.X_

_-No es su estilo "¿o sí?"- Masculló Fubuki_

_-Entonces ya pónganse de acuerdo.- Habló Endo... tan inocente y bobo que lo veían.- ¿De quién demonios es el morado de corazones negros?_

_-¡De Rika!- Team comandado por Ichinose y Domon._

_-¡De Natsumi!-Team comandado por Fubuki y Handa._

_-¡De Haruna!- Y el último por Endo y Matsuno._

_-Que no.- Negó Goenji.- Yo digo que el de Natsumi es el blanco de rayas rosas._

_-¿Que ese no era de Touko?- Renegó Sakuma._

_-No. El de Touko seguro es el rojo con puntos fucsia.- Declaraba Tsunami más que seguro._

_-Bueno, pero todos estamos de acuerdo que el de Haruna es el azul que dice "Cuttie Bunny"- Interrumpió Fubuki._

_-Hai.- Afirmaron al unísono__._

_-Yo digo que el de Aki es ese o el verde pistache con nekos de colores.- Comentaba Endo que era apoyado por Midorikawa y Fudo._

_-Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, ese aparte del azul puede ser de Haruna chan.- Opinó Hiroto con un dedo en la barbilla pensando.- JAJA, seguro que ellas nos matarían si se enteran._

_-No se enteran. Tú tranquilo.- Aseguró Tsunami.- Bueno, dejemos por el momento la nominación de colores.- Cerró sus ojos y sonrió.- Porque es hora de... ¡la selección por el tamaño!_

_-¡Te digo que el más grande es de Rika, Goenji-baka!_

_-¡Pues vieras que Natsumi no es tan tan plana, Ichinose!_

_-¡Ya cálmense, Ichinose. Goenji!- Kido se metió entre los dos deteniéndolos.- ¡A que el más grande es de mi hermanita! ¡Nuestra familia se desarrolla muy rápido!_

_- Yo digo que es de Touko.- Apoyaban Kazemaru y Handa._

_- ¿Y Aki?- Preguntaba Endo._

_-Aki es más plana pero seguro es la que los tiene más firmes.- Decía Fudo pegando más su cara a la ventana._

_-¡Entonces sí es el verde!- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Kido._

_-Después nos vamos con pecho caído o firme.- Exclamó Tsunami.- ¡Que estamos en la categoría de tamaño!..._

_X.x.x. Fin Flashback x.x.X_

-... Y fin de la cinta.- Decía Kogure orgulloso deteniendo la ¿cinta de grabación?

-¡ONII-CHAN!- Exclamó Haruna recordando lo dicho por Kido y cubriéndose el pecho instintivamente con sus brazos.

-¿¡Que el mío es el más grande!- Chilló Rika con Touko y Natsumi detrás de ella fulminándolos con la mirada.

-¡Y yo no soy PLANA!- Añadió Aki gritando con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mi trabajo aquí terminó.- Irrumpió Kogure saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Traidor!- Gritó Midorikawa casi abalanzándose contra él pero Haruna y Rika lo evitaron.

-¡A él déjenlo en paz!- Lo defendió Haruna.

-¡Que si no fuera por él, no nos hubiéramos enterado de sus cochinadas!- Concluyó Rika.

-Per si nosotros sólo...

-¡TÚ ni me hables, Ichinose!- Se asombraron por ver que era la segunda vez que Rika le llamaba al castaño por su nombre, y no "Darling"

-Déjame explicarte...

-¡Que no te acerques, Depravado!- Rika se abrazó de la espalda de Aki y Aki igual retrocedió abrazándola.

-¡Y tampoco a mí! Que ya vi que no eras tan inocentito. ¡Y tú tampoco, Domon!- Concluyó Aki dispuesta a irse.

-No sea tan duro con Ichinose...

-¡Y tú eres el peor, MAMORU ENDO!- Espetó sonrojada.- Mira que escondes tus perversiones detrás de esa carita de bobo con cerebro de balón.- Finalizó para ambas salir.

-¡Aki, espera!

-¡Y todos ustedes son una bola de...!- Ya ni la rabia dejaba hablar a Natsumi. Se sobó la frente aún con el seño fruncido.- ¡Ustedes están enfermos!

-¡Goenji tomó fotos!- Espetó Tsunami. Acto seguido estiró hacia un lado la chaqueta que llevaba el peli crema haciendo que su celular se cayera. Apenas Touko lo levantó del piso, oprimió una tecla y la pantalla mostraba en efecto fotos de cada uno de los sujetadores colgando, una que otra en conjunto y se apreciaban algunas con ciertos jugadores desde la ventana fingiendo tomarlos y levantando el pulgar.

-¿¡Pero qué...!- Touko le mostró el teléfono a Haruna y Natsumi, igual se sorprendieron y si es que había un límite de enojo, ellas lo habían rebasado por mucho.- ¡Depravados, y me refiero a TODOS!

-Excepto los que están en la sala, Touko-chan.- Interrumpió Haruna escuchando claramente cómo los que la sala suspiraban aliviados.

-Ah sí, ellos no... Aunque sabían algo.

-Yo sabía que Tachimukai no era así.

-¿¡Por qué defiendes a Tachimukai!- Preguntó Fubuki con un tic en el ojo y halándose el cabello.

-Haruna te prohi...

-¡A mí no me prohíbes nada, Kido PUERCO! ¡Que a lado de Fudo tú le ganas!- El de rastas abrió sus ojos de par en par. Nunca había oído a Haruna hablarle a él ni a nadie así, y no era para menos. Y mientras tanto, Fudo se abanicaba con la mano de forma presumida.- Yo me voy.

-Nosotras también.- Anunciaron Touko y Natsumi, aunque la pelisalmón detuvo su paso cerca de la salida. Natsumi se giró a mirarla sonrieron con complicidad.- Pero antes...- Se giraron de nuevo hacia los chicos caminando ferozmente.

-... ¿Otro videojuego?- Preguntó Tobitaka a los chicos que estaban en la sala. Tobitaka veía venir lo siguiente, y no quería que los más pequeños se traumaran, ya demasiada violencia tenían en los videojuegos y en la tele.

Ambas chicas les propinaron varios golpes de lleno en la cabeza a todos los chicos de la cocina. Se sacudieron las manos y alcanzaron a las demás en los dormitorios.

Al día siguiente, cada uno que vivía fuera de Inazuma tomaría su avión o su autobús a su respectivo hogar. Aunque obviamente por los sucesos del día anterior las chicas estaban DEMASIADO distantes ahora con los jugadores, justo como ayer pero intercambiando papeles. Las seguían a todos lados pidiéndoles perdón, prometiéndoles regalos si los perdonaban pero estas ni caso. Un resumen más o menos de lo que pasaría a futuro.

Rika tuvo más suerte. Ella regresaría a Osaka e Ichinose a América con Domon. No lo vería por mucho tiempo y así la vergüenza de saber lo que Ichinose pensaba de su "busto" se le pasaría más fácil.- Aunque conociéndolo, tendría que lidiar con cartas y correos electrónicos y llamadas todos los días par así Ichinose poder limpiar su imagen de depravado.

Touko también tenía suerte. Tsunami (que era el que más le importaba qué pensaba) regresaría a Okinawa. No descartaba la posibilidad de recibir varias llamadas a su celular por parte del surfista, y uno que otro regalo mandado desde allá. Obvio Tsunami tendría en cuenta que de las cinco, Touko por su actitud sería la más difícil de convencer y con quién limpiar su imagen.

Aki, Haruna y Natsumi tendrían un poco más de problemas. En el caso de Aki, ella y Endo tendrían que verse casi a diario, al igual que los otros integrantes de Raimon, los pubertos. Y con la actitud de Endo, Aki tendría que estar preparada para los diarios ruegos por toda la escuela y antes de comenzar el entrenamiento para que dejara de pensar mal del portero.

Haruna dejaría de hablarse un tiempo con los chicos, sólo les dirigiría la palabra normal a los de su grado y a Tobitaka. Sobretodo con Tachimukai cuando regresara, provocando la ira de Fubuki y de Kido, pero tendrían que controlarse si querían limpiar su imagen.

Y Natsumi...bueno...sobretodo Goenji tendría que fingir que no tenía por qué disculparse. Eso es público porque en las oportunidades donde estar él y Natsumi a solas le suplicaría que lo perdonara y que la chica no se quedara con esa imagen de él. Total, para las tres managers sería complicado, lidiaban con todos los chicos del equipo a diario.

Y por esas veces que a los chicos se les brota la hormona de la pubertad, no es buena idea, y más si se quedan pegados horas a la ventana del cuarto de lavado.

Por todas esas veces...quedan advertidos...en su frente queda tachado...

¡DEPRAVADOS!

**Es que no se puede creer cuántos niños hay así ù.u. Hasta aquí el fic de hoy. No sé si se dieron cuenta pero como desde la mitad de la historia yo ya andaba medio seca, como que se me fue la inspiración y luego regresó, aunque de todos modos me terminó gustando. **

**Ah y pasó algo triste: la última semana de clases antes de vacaciones como en la primera clase no tenía nada que hacer en un cuaderno le avancé a la historia, no era mucho pero ya eran como dos páginas, completas, corregidas y bien bonitas. El viernes llegué a mi casa, subí los escalones, tiré las llaves a un lado, me acosté en la cama y en ese momento me acordé **_**"¡EL CUADERNO!"**_ **y sí, tuve que volver a hacer esa parte TT^TT por lo menos ya acabó y espero que quedara bien. **

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Quejas? ¿Cheques? lo que deseen en un review. Y triste realidad: Regreso a la escuela. La verdad como para haber estado de vacaciones como que no me la pasé por acá, es que tenía otras cosas que hacer, por suerte las de verano (por lo menos yo siento) ya no están taaan lejos. Escuela-Baka ¬¬ ni hablar. Peace!**


End file.
